Talk:ApertureScience.com
Confused with the new version. How do you get to the MSDOS-style prompt on the new version? 01:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It isn't on the new version. That didn't stop me, though: http://web.archive.org/web/20061005101035/http://www.aperturescience.com/. NickNackGus 00:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Message Why does this say that the message was left by a test subject? It's calmly written, no panic or plea for help, none of rat mans insane rambling, this was simply a worker-to-worker message. Could someone change this? CAW4 01:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Good point. I changed it to say it was most likely either a former employee or a test subject.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 01:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, good point, thanks! Klow 10:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Test References Should there be a section about references made in the test on the site? For example, I see the comic Pearls Before Swine named and Cloud Cuckoo Land (a world in Banjo-Tooie). There are many other references throughout the test. Ganon12788 08:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :They should be covered, yeah. Forgot about all that. Klow 10:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) GLaDOS v1.09 I noticed that v1.09 is now running on the website but I really don't know since when exactly... There are now actually more commands listed after typing "LIB" (but no new ones except for play, which I already added to the commands). C.h.a.r.l.i. 22:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Play I noticed that the admin command "play portal" links to a removed youtube video. Has this already been noted? :Again my friend, you don't sign and don't read the article. Can't you even make a quick search through the page?... Klow 23:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, right. I just skimmed, and then went to check out the site myself. As for the signing, I was in a bit of a rush at the time. Anyway, is it possible that the removed video was a portal trailer? Secret message This article mentions that, during the apply process, some letters slowly blink. However, it doesn't mention that these letters spell out 'thecakeisalie'. I would add that myself, but I don't really want to register. 03:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Why won't you register? What would be your reason for that?... Klow 13:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Privacy maybe WCLL HK 13:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) #PotatoFoolsDay addition In case anyone cares there are now several potatoes under the Christmas tree. :Added. SiPlus 17:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) log in to the website ok so the new website doesn't let youlog in so i was usin this website that lets you see older web pages and now you can log in with this old link thing http://web.archive.org/web/20101212041243/http://aperturescience.com/ (copy and paste the link) you have to click on the video when it turns on then you can type.-- 21:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Advice help Help Guys the notes thing doesnot work 4 me New stuff? So it appears theres more to the website then we thought... I stumbled across this link awhile ago, and well, Ill let you see for your self. http://www.aperturescience.com/a/b/c/d/g/h/abcdgh/